Just Business
by Starship Artisan
Summary: For the (not so) Great and Noble Paprika's OoC Contest. Lucas cannot keep his secret forever, and eventually, his luck runs out. AU; Lucas/Nana.


A/N: This sucks IMO, but hey I tried. I hope you find some enjoyment in this my dear readers… and Paps.

Edit: I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on with this, but it keeps screwing up so I have to keep uploading it.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own SSBB thank you very much.

* * *

_Just Business_

* * *

The rain cascaded down onto the pavement and seemed to be without end; drenching everything, including the two who stood across from each other in silence. One holding the gun out with steady hands, and the other, watching; they stared at each other with an incredibly intensity that neither person dared to break by the slightest motion. She watched with cold and sad eyes, as if she wasn't angered, but disappointed by his actions.

No matter his situation, and how he had been in the same one multiple times before but with other people, he still could not stop the thought at the corner of his mind that this had gone too far. This has no benefit, only pain, to him who called her his beloved only a mere few hours prior.

The slick handle of the gun caused him to relax his grip slightly, but his hand remained steady in the rain while his mind yelled at him _to_ _do something._

"I only have one question." She lifted her chin in some sense of confidence as she spoke. "Were you always like this? Because I know that you have a sincerely kind heart, so I'm wondering what went wrong." Silence fell once more as he continued to stare unmoving like a statue. "Well, Lucas?"

Hearing the way that she said his name sent a shiver running through his spin, and upon instinct he gave his retort with a panicked edge to his voice, in fear that he would change his mind.

"I've always been like this, Nana," he defended. "You just haven't realized it until now."

She shook her head and he became nervous and started to sweat, which mingled with the rain and became one.

"Maybe so, but you're still one of the nicest men that I have ever met, regardless of this." She gestured to the gun and his offensive stance.

He hesitated, and came close to lowering the weapon, but she knew too much. She wasn't supposed to stumble upon the murder while she walked home from worked, and she was not supposed to see the split second in which he shot and killed the man who had dared to meddle with the gang. Normally, with his unease, he would turn his head the moment he pulled the trigger—a move that his superiors claimed would cost him dearly.

Fate, being ever so kind, proved them right, because as he turned his head and simultaneously pulled the trigger he saw Nana standing there, watching with wide eyes and hands clamped over her mouth in shock. She ran to him even though he shouted for her to stop and run away, as if to pretend that it never happened, but it was too late. She saw everything.

"Why?"

The question echoed in his mind, since that was her reaction to what she witnessed when she ran to him, and it was the question that she repeated at the current moment.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do."

It was weird, he thought, she was neither smiling nor frowning. Only neutral.

"You're a great person, Lucas, you really are. I just think that you need to sort out your priorities."

Hands no longer slick and decisions made, he pulled the trigger and couldn't help but look away out of habit without a word.

"It isn't my fault," he mumbled in reasoning with himself. "She didn't have to see what happened. She could have run. It's not my fault." Even through these thoughts, tears formed at the corners of his eyes but did not fall.

He threw the gun down by the body, roughly hitting the pink coat that he bought for her as a present, which was currently soaked in a mixture of rain water, blood, and dirt.

He will probably get caught and that he was almost certain of and slightly afraid and anxious at the same time for what the future holds.

But, for now, it was just business.


End file.
